


Aire limpio, todo luz

by Giinny



Series: courferre week 2017 - español [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Courferre Week, Courferre Week 2017, Domestic Fluff, God!Courfeyrac, M/M, Nerd Combeferre, Sun God, Tema: Luz
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giinny/pseuds/Giinny
Summary: Sí, el título es una referencia a La Ruta hacia El Dorado. Gracias por tanto, Hans Zimmer y dobladores de la versión española.





	Aire limpio, todo luz

**Author's Note:**

> Sí, el título es una referencia a La Ruta hacia El Dorado. Gracias por tanto, Hans Zimmer y dobladores de la versión española.

Todo el mundo solía pensar que si había alguien que descendía de los dioses, ese era Enjolras. O al menos todo el mundo asentía cuando Grantaire sacaba el tema. Pero la verdad era que el descendiente de dioses era Courfeyrac. Claro que eso no lo sabía más que una persona: Combeferre.

Combeferre había dedicado toda su vida (o, bueno, gran parte de su adolescencia) a estudiar distintas mitologías con las que argumentar sus teorías conspiratorias. La gente normal –dentro de lo que se podía considerar normal en este campo de investigación-, solía estudiar la mitología griega y egipcia, pero Combeferre era otro mundo. Su descendencia le había llevado a investigar las distintas mitologías africanas, y por algún casual de la vida, también se había interesado por las culturas pre-hispánicas. Concretamente, fue la mitología guanche la que le llevó a su gran descubrimiento.

Combeferre siempre había sabido que Courfeyrac era especial. Irradiaba alegría y aunque le gustaba la noche, tendía a estar menos activo una vez que el Sol se ocultaba. Todo el mundo había asumido que era porque se pasaba el día brincando de un lado para otro y eso tenía que ser agotador, pero al final la verdadera razón resultó ser que su fuente de energía provenía del Sol. Adivinarlo era difícil, sobre todo cuando vivían en Francia y Courfeyrac descendía de los dioses de las Islas Canarias. Nadie con tan poco tiempo libre como era el grupo de Les Amis se dedicaría a investigar una cultura tan olvidada. Nadie, excepto Combeferre.

Todo ocurrió durante el solsticio de invierno en que Combeferre y Courfeyrac empezaron a salir. Aquella era la noche más larga del año y Courfeyrac enseguida se fue a dormir, excusándose en cansancio por las clases de aquel día. ‘Ferre no le dio ninguna importancia y se quedó viendo un par de documentales en la televisión. Cuando por fin decidió acompañar a Courf en la cama, trató de ser lo más sigiloso posible en la oscuridad, no queriendo despertar a su novio con la luz. Sin embargo, se extrañó al observar cómo por la rejilla de la puerta de la habitación se escapaba una luz intensa. Abrió con cuidado, pensando que tal vez Courf se había dormido viendo algo en el portátil y se encontró con algo que nunca esperó ver ni en sus mejores sueños.

Courfeyrac dormía plácidamente en la cama, con una tierna sonrisa que habría llegado a sus ojos en caso de tenerlos abiertos. Pero lo increíble era cómo su cuerpo irradiaba luz en todas las direcciones, una luz suave pero cálida que no molestaba a los ojos. Sus rizos parecían mecerse en una brisa imperceptible, y cuando Combeferre se acercó fascinado, sintió el calor que emanaba su cuerpo. Aunque aquello no era nada nuevo, pues Courfeyrac siempre servía como estufa humana durante el invierno, en esta ocasión el calor era más potente y transmitía paz y tranquilidad. Sigilosamente, ‘Ferre se desnudó y se subió a la cama, acurrucándose junto a Courf. Aquella noche no le haría falta nada de ropa para evitar el frío. Sonrió, acariciando su mejilla y recibiendo un suave gemido como respuesta. Aún no sabía qué era exactamente lo que significaba todo aquello, pero podría descubrirlo al día siguiente con aquel chico que tanto iluminaba su vida y la habitación. En aquel momento solo quería cerrar los ojos y disfrutar.

**Author's Note:**

> Por si os lo estábais preguntando: Courfeyrac es el dios Magec, dios del Sol en la mitología guanche, parte de la cultura de los aborígenes de las Islas Canarias. Siempre he pensado que Courf es como un dios del Sol y me lo imagino normalmente con descendencia hispánica, así que Magec era ideal (aunque realmente la descendencia sería africana, por eso Combeferre también se interesa por su cultura)
> 
> ***
> 
> Los kudos y los comentarios siempre dan una alegría para seguir escribiendo, ¿lo sabías?


End file.
